


At the Heart of Things

by Gnome781



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Random & Short, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnome781/pseuds/Gnome781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles and story ideas. there are some written in first person, in a style that could be any number of the characters. I was ambiguous in the POV simply because the situations made it easily apply to several of them. Most are fairly angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten Things

Winter came slowly that fallowing year, an unlooked for but welcome blessing that was perhaps more of a lingering curse given the uncertain and often gruesome reality that daily life had become. But if we were to continue and move forward, then every little bit of luck was to be praised and every favor to be cherished. In the end it hardly mattered, we were not meant for good things, if nothing else we should have been at least aware of that.

And so we stood at the end of this road, broken in the morning mist, like toy soldiers left out in the rain by careless hands, waiting for an answer that would never come. You took my hand, stiff cold fingers interlocking and held it while I wept. This was the last of us, and we had no hope to be found.


	2. Walking Hand in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look at how unbalanced some of the relationships on the show seem.

I looked to you for salvation, a calming voice to tame the bitter and fierce gale that blows through the core of me. My frustration eats at me, torn that I would depend on something as fragile and ephemeral as the tenuous connection to another, an equally flawed person, to hold me together. 

It was not fair to either of us, these high and ill balanced expectations. I did not need the tight hold of arms, restraining and strangling in an effort to hold me up. What I needed was a solid foundation, to get off the sand I was treading across unsteadily. I needed instead to reach thick packed earth, find my balance, center my body and stand on my own. I should have been walking beside you, hands clasped loose and comforting. Equal in pressure and stride. Instead I leaned on you like a crutch and then walked upon you as if you were a stepping stone to get to the solid ground I needed. 

It was a terrible thing to realize, and I can never make it right, but I can try and lift you up beside me, to this place you helped me reach, and hope that once you get here we'll walk on equal footing hand in hand till we get to the end.


	3. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, the feeling of angst.

In the advent of my wavering emotions I felt the heartsick chill of dread spread across my upper chest, the dispassionate anger of the unknown filling my body with restless anguish that remained undefined, vague and aimless with no outlet to vent it towards, pulled inward where it wouldn't touch others but lodge like shrapnel in my bones, a constant reminder of my shortcomings and the failings I perceive for myself.


	4. Apathy in Kinetic Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Teen Wolf is an amazing fandom, but this more pertains to the show itself, and kind of how it's recently made fans feel of late toward actual viewership and not necessarily fan works, although it has effects there too.

Apathy sits upon an internal shelf, it waits in indifference for the human heart to tilt or tip at which point it rolls forward and fall to the center of the mind, rolling around in complacence, touching every aspect of a persons thoughts and deeds, weighing them down and stalling out even as kinetic force wanes and apathy settles in the heart. It’s the most difficult place to move it from, it takes time and concentrated effort to move it back to it's shelf with delicate hands. There it sits and waits indifferently for the next time you're unsettled and your heart will tilt or tip.


	5. Where is Us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's plans never work out like he means them to.

When he had left town it was supposed to be forever. No more of the inherent dark cloud that followed him in this place, no more of the troubles that the younger pack members kept dragging him into. No more pack.

But they had been so quite, and even if he hadn't meant to come back, he never intended to cut all ties. So the radio silence was unnerving, especially since the last time he had spoken with Stiles it had been about some new dread villains and a suspicious new wannabe pack mate. he hadn't been too concerned with the last one since Stiles was always a little hostile to new people, but the first was a genuine worry, and shortly after that he had stopped getting a response from any one.

he had left with the intention of never going back, but then again it wasn't exactly a new thing that none of his plans ever went the way they were meant to.


End file.
